vivir sin ella
by selea yesen
Summary: ya ase unos cuantos días que se entero de que estaba embarazada fue cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad lo amaba... pero como olvidar esa discusion en la que todo se destruyo convirtiendo sus vidas en un infierno
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

_**LA soledad es solo una condición humana que al entrar en la melancolía solo hay una persona te puede sacar de ella o al menos eso pensaba toph ...**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE avatar :the last airbender n0 PERTENECEN SON YO SoLO ME DIVIERTO ...**_

como vivir sin ella si cada segundo que pasa la recuerdo

si cada momento que pasa su aromas es recordada en mi en aire

si en mi mente sol existe su silueta

y...ahora solo existen momentos que deambulan en mi cabeza

momentos infinitos e imágenes inexistentes

que todo el tiempo me atormenta

y estoy aquí imaginándola

imaginándola en mis brazos

s como si las cosas nunca hubieran cambiado

como si las p alabaras dichas se hubieran vuelto polvo

polvo que deambula en el viento suave y fresco

pero alavés tenso convirtiendo los días cada vez más tristes con su ausencia...

**este es solo un pequeño prologo de la historia que estoy escribiendo es lo que piensa sokka desde que toph se marcho y se llevo algo muy preciado pero bueno espero y les guste es o primero que escribo así k lean y comente sus opiniones dudas peticiones etc. etc. **


	2. Chapter 2

**los personajes de avatar the last airbender no me pertenecen **

CAPITULO UNO

recuerdos de un pasado

ya habían pasado 3 años desde que la guerra termino y uno después de la muerte de suki fue en ese momento me encontraba en un estado de melancolía y que me di cuenta que no la amaba que solo me estaba aferrando aúna persona que simplemente pensaba que nunca me iba a abandonar pero que ironía las cosas suelen cambiar de un día a otro no...

y ahora todo se derrumba ante mis ojos veo tu ausencia en mi ser veo simplemente ese vacío que dejaste

y sigo aquí pensado en lo que sucedió dando mil vueltas al asunto preguntándome

una y otra ves ...

que hice mal ?

porque te fuiste?

quien soy yo para merecerte?

tantas cosas que inundan poco a poco mi ser ...

para llegar aúna última pregunta

por qué ?

si después de todas la discusiones que hemos tenido simplemente decidiste un día marcharte así como si nada importara como si lo que hemos vivido juntos quedara en el pasado con un simple adiós y sin más remedio solo un día te fuiste sin ninguna alguna explicación

pero aun después de todo de todo lo que hemos pasado aun te amo sé que no sirve de nada gritárselo al viento ya si no puedes oírme pero quisiera que supieras que siempre te voy a esperar ...

si tan sólo pudieras escucharme escuchar mis palabras lo que digo lo que pienso desde que te fuiste

si supieras que en cada momento que pasa no hago más que pensar en ti

que cada segundo que pasa trato de buscarte y me paso las horas escribiendo lo que nunca te dije lo que pensaba fui un tonto no no simplemente eso he sido un idiota por no decir nada

y permitir que te fueras que me dejaras sin ninguna explicación y ahora estoy aquí lamentándome como un niño pequeño ...

han pasado ya 6 meses esperándote en la puerta de nuestra casa con la ilusión de que algún día entres por esa puerta y solo me abrases

la esperanza es lo único que me queda ahora

el solo esperar a que algún día regreses

no lose me han dicho que es muy tonto esperarte en el mismo lugar

que salga a buscarte pero pero... yo aun creo que

me quieres ...

tan siquiera un poco como yo lo hago

pero esa discusión esa maldita discusión por que tuvo que suceder porque gritamos tantas cosas que en realidad no sentíamos ese maldito recuerdo inunda mi cabeza preguntándome nuevamente

por que ?

**es la primer historia que escribo así que lean comenten sus opiniones dudas peticiones etc. etc. **


	3. Chapter 3

**mil disculpas por no actualizar pronto pero no he tenido mucho tiempo **

capitulo dos

**LA REALIDAD **

esa maldita pregunta que retumba en mi cabeza una y otra vez trayendo su recuerdo a mi mente recordando el día en el cual todo empezó...

recuerdo que en un serrar y abrir de ojos me muestra nuestra vida juntos destruirse en miles de pedazos asiendo mas y mas diminuta la esperanza de que un día me perdones

los gritos que cada vez se asían mas agonizantes descubriendo todos los problemas que aviamos guardado ya hace tiempo y así convirtiendo todo en un lugar donde no existían mas que crueldad disgustos e interminable gritos y así sin más remedio lo dije dije lo impensable logrando decir lo que tanto había cayado esa palabra que termino abriendo un silencio interminable gritándote sin más remedio

TE ODIO

Convirtiendo sus gritos en llanto y el ruido en silenció y así los segundos se volvieron

horas y las horas una eternidad

para así poco a poco esperar su respuesta ... **silencio unos minutos después **

sokka ...

sokka

_no conteste me aferraba a terminar todo en ese momento y poner un punto final

_en ese instante me dijo todo volviendo mi mundo añicos

sokka te as puesto a pensar de todo el tiempo en que estuvimos juntos y que aun asta después de la muerte de suki te diste cuenta de lo que en realidad sentías por mi

-por que preguntas eso toph

porque? en realidad e llegado a pensar que no soy la persona indicada para ti

-sus palabras cada vez me lastimaban mas y mas asiendo pensar porque estábamos asiendo esto

y e pensado que el hecho de que estemos juntos solo es por temor

-temor a que?

a estar solos no aceptamos ese hecho el hecho de morir solos ninguno quiere eso por eso nos aferramos el uno al otro asiendo esto solo una mentira intolerable

-toph pero PERDON YO no sé lo que he dicho perdón yo... yo... no te odio yo te am...

NO no lo digas solo me aras pensar que es una mentira mas

_pero explícame porque me dices eso por favor

creo que ya no hay nada que explicar lo he comprendido todo

_pero

adiós sokka

_te vas

si

_pero no no puedes tú no puedes

abandonarte

_que

_que estás diciendo

_yo nunca

me abandonarías eso quieres decir

no sokka eso tu ya lo hiciste hace mucho tiempo

me abandonaste...

me quede mudo no dije nada solo me quede cayado viendo su silueta desvanecerse con la distancia llevando se todo mi mundo con ella convirtiendo el tiempo en nada recordando las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas al decirme adiós y yo sin decir nada callando ocultando lo que sentía...

creyendo que sus palabras no eran el fin que existiría una esperanza para poderme disculpar con ella

que se daría la vuelta para abrazarme y así llorar juntos hasta que la tristeza olvidara el dolor y las lagrimas lavaran las penas

solo eso esperaba ...

**es la primer historia que escribo así que lean comenten sus opiniones dudas peticiones etc. etc. **


	4. Chapter 4

Este capítulo se ha escrito gracias a la gran ayuda de **Daniela Gómez Oroza** gran editora y sobre todo una gran amiga mil gracias Daniela y a todos aquellos que constantemente en especial azula F. soley gracias a los que me apoyan y leen lo que escribo

Solo por ustedes sigo ya que una escritora desaparece cuando queda en el olvido mil disculpas por la tardanza espero i les guste …. :3

**Capitulo tres**

**NO ME OLVIDES**

Es inútil esta espera que con cada día se hace aun más eterna…

Me es inútil pensar que no dije nada para impedir que te fueras que solo calle lo que sentía

Encontrado dentro de mis pensamientos de nuevo

E vuelto a soñar a tu lado con le día después de tu regreso con tu mirada enfocándose en mi ser con mis labios rosando los tuyos convirtiéndonos en uno mismo

Asiendo nos uno con el amor que me diste con tus palabras con tu respiración tus sentimientos

Que dijo que estoy diciendo

Que ago. Aquí esperándote como un tonto

Porque le pido al cielo que vuelvas si ase tiempo que me había convencido que no existías para mi que para mi ya no existías que eras solo un recuerdo inútil

Estoy desperdiciando mi tiempo esperando no recordándote mas

Pero qué me pasa que estoy diciendo si en verdad te amo que digo que es lo que me grita mi alma que es

(Se da la vuelta y observa la puerta para encontrarla ella aquella persona que tanto había esperado)

_entonces un día mis deseos se vieron hechos realidad  
toph había vuelto¡

_ no lo podia creer que lo que tanto había anhelado desde ase tiempo ese momento que esperaba día con dia se volviera realidad  
todas aquellas palabras se borraron de mi mente haciéndome pensar solo en una cosa que era aquello que tanto ocultaba

_Toph ¡!

_ Toph¡ solo una pregunta inundaba mi ser en este momento

-toph

_ por que te fuiste después de que te pedí perdón y no contestaste no supe el porque solo te marchaste

: sokka (voz atónita y seca )

: Sokka me fui …..

: ya no tiene caso hablar de eso

_ pero toph por que¡?

: Me fui por que no sabes cómo me hirieron tus palabras lo mucho q me lastimaron no sabes cuantas lagrimas derrame por las frases q salieron de tu boca

-pero toph e sido un idiota perdóname todo este tiempo e estado esperándote en este mismo lugar de donde te marchaste

: ni si quiera te molestaste en buscarme

- que ¡ como puedes decir eso

_ si supieras cuanto tiempo te estuve esperando a caso no comprendes es verdad que ya no te importo¡

: si me importas pero no se si yo te importo a ti (lo dice a punto de llorar)

- si no importaras crees que estaría aquí esperándote

: tu me dijiste que me odiabas y ahora lo quieres borrar todo con una simple disculpa

-no sabes cuanto lo siento me porte como un idiota nunca debi decir eso  
: sokka

: creo que es tarde solo quería que conocieras al tu hija por qué no volverás a verla …..

-QUE DE QUE HABLAS? (Alterado )

: es por eso que volví para que la conocieras por que no la volverás a ver…

-entonces voy a ser padre ¡

: si sokka pero no quiero que mi hija tenga un padre como tu

-por que que tengo de malo

: todo este tiempo yo te ame y tu y tu ….. solo te quedaste ahí sin a ser nada ….

( sokka silencio)

: si quédate cayado es lo único que sabes a ser

-no es cierto soy bueno con la espada

: es lo que asias siempre jugar con espadas mientras yo sufría por ti ….

_ TOPH ¡

Ya saben dejen rewins en la barrita de abajo se agradecen sus comentarios :3 todos son muy buenos por favor no copien la historia ya que nos cuesta mucho trabajo a serla :3 pueden a ser algo mucho mejor dejen rewins :3


End file.
